Falling From the Sky
by CrazyAlex21
Summary: Jada Kingstone is a fifteen year old girl who isn't very well understood by her family and has a trouble-making sort of personality. 16-year-old Harry Anderson is the star swimmer on hsi school team with dyslexia and a single mom. When a camp, an antagonist and prophecy bring them together, will they succeed? Or will they fail trying to save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Jada Kingstone**

Jada lay wide awake staring at her bedroom ceiling. Groaning, her eyes drifted to the dimly lit clock to see it was already one in the morning.

Why couldn't she just sleep? _Because_, she thought, _nighttime is the best time of the day_.

This happened all of the time, at night Jada would feel energized and giddy. But during the day time she was tired and could barelly get through school.

_Am I a vampire?_she asked herself, not for the first time over the last three months since her nocturnal senses kicked in.

_Stop being paranoid_, Jada told herself, _I don't glitter in the sunlight_. God, she really needed to stop watching scary movies and _Twilight_right after each other.

Jada's eyes scanned the bumps and ridges of her bedroom ceiling as she tried to find a way to fall asleep. She'd already tried counting sheep. Nope. No warm milk helped. Who had come up with _that_anyways? It was a dumb idea, Jada had almost made the microwave explode! It didn't work to try and become even more tired so she'd pass right out when her head hit the pillow. No long runs in the middle of the night, then coming home and hitting the pillow, she was still buzzing with energy.

It didn't work when she'd tried to suffocate herself as a last resort because she was so frustrated with herself. Never try that, by the way. Nothing worked, she'd finally come to that conclusion. No matter what, whenever that sun went down, Jada Kingstone was full of unrequented (SP) energy.

For the final time, Jada tried falling sleep._ If I don't, then I'll just watch TV until morning_, she promised herself.

After ten minutes of contant shifting, deep sighs of frustration and a couple of pillow punches later, Jada drifted innto a restless sleep. Followed by a nightmare.

That was the thing, even when she did sleep, Jada still fell into a nightmare that scared her so much, she was sure she'd pass out from fear. And it was always the same. Even though it was probably impossible to faint in a dream. Jada would soon find out.

She stood in the woods. A canopy of leaves blocked out most of the sin, though there was not much sun to be seen, only a hazy grey sheet of clouds. It was hard for Jada to see more than five paces ahead of her. And the temperture was humid and settled over her skin like a blanket she thought might suffocate her.

She knew it was certain death to continue on, Jada did. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet did. Jada's stomach twisted inf ear, somethign she wasn't use to feeling. Her head wanted to turn around and look at something-or someone- that was behind her, though she knew she couldn't or she'd chicken out of her quest. Whatever her quest was.

What was she moving towards anyway? Why was she scared? And why was she feeling guilty about it?

Jada didn't know what to expect as she stumbled upon a dark blue glow coming from behind a huge oak tree. Cautiously, Jada let her head peak out from behind the tree, as she swallowed back a lump in her throat. What was that blue haze?

A man stood in the center of the small clearing, straight ahead of her. Jada couldn't tell if the man was radiating this blue glow or if it was coming from a seperate source. She didn't care, all she knew was that she was here to save something. But what?

Speaking of the man, he had snow white hair, like the cotton-like clouds on a spring day, that fell to his shoulders, thick and rim-rod straight. He had on a sky blue tuxedo, it was perfectly pressed without any wrinkes. His hands were claps behind his back, showing off his calloused, leather brown skin, which contrasted form his suit.

Was he even alive? From the way he was standing he seemed more like a statue than anythign else.

Jada's eyes drifting around, her heart was pounding and fear froze her feet to the ground. She wanted to run, but she coudn't, from both the fear, determination and rage this man boiled up inside of her.

The clearing was almost empty, besides a boy sitting in heavy chains to the right of the blue-suited man. He was bloodied, hunched and looked like he'd been through Hell and back.

For some reason, Jada's heart clenched in fear for the boy. His blond hair was matted with dried blood. And something else deep inside of her sturred, what was it? A protectiveness? Or something else?

"You'll never succeed," I heard the boy say in a scratchy, weak voice. There was silence before the man actually made a sound. He chuckled and ran a leathery hand through his hair.

"You think so?" The man turned towards him, and now Jada could see half of his face. He looked young enough, maybe a bit over thirty. He was handsome, but the smirk on his face and the stormy grey of his eyes, made goosebumps develop on Jada's arms. "Well, child, you will see how easily the gods fall."

"They will not fall, you cannot get Jada to come after me, she doesn't care for me enough," The boy said, his voice was broken still, as if speaking that name hurt him physically. Even more than the way he looked then. He shifted and looked up, Jada gasped slightly, trying to keep as quietly as possible.

He was grotesque, his nose was broken and bent to the side, and dried blood covered over half of his face, a deep, jagged cut ran down from his left temple to the middle of his cheek and his eyes were half shut because they were so swollen but the bright blue-ish color of them glistened with the life that was still inside of him.

Both of their heads jerked towards the sound of Jada's gasp and she jumped back to the tree, flattening herself as much as possible against the trunk, barelly paying any attention to the branch that dug into her spine. Silence fell over the clearing, it was odd to Jada because most forests were filled with noises of life. Birds churping, deer and other animals running through the woods, even the trees were silent. It seemed like nature was holding its breath to see what was going to happen.

Finally, after minutes of silence, Jada recovered her wits enough to look around again. The man was back in his original position, looking like a statue, but then his head cocked to the side, his hair falling over one shoulder. "They have arrived." He said, his voice was gravelly and showed he was older than his looks said he was.

Just as he said it three ten foot giants of men entered the clearing to the man's left. They were dressed in huge clothes, normal enough besides the fact that they all smelled like they lived in a dump. What threw Jada off was the fact that they all had only one eye and baby-like faces. A word popped to Jada's mind from histroy class. _Cyclops_.

That was impossible though! Cyclops didn't exist. _Calm down, Jada_, She told herself, _this is only a dream_. But something inside of her doubted it. If it was a dream then why was it so vivid? Why were her feelings so strong?

"Greetings, master," One Cyclops said, he waved a hand once, as if robotic. Its voice was deep, but had a child-like feeling about it. As if it had gone through puberty too early or something.

Jada listened closely, trying not to gag at the new stench.

"Hello, Junkman, have you gotten the items?" The man in the blue tux asked, his voice was commanding, but a bit less harsh than the way he used it on the chained boy.

"Yes master-" he wasn't cut off, but Jada was pulled into the woods silently. Someone had a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams of fear. What was happening? Frantically she tried to get loose, to run away, to try and defend herself. The person that held her had one arm around her waist, holding her to him or her and the hand around her mouth was like a steel wire. She couldn't get away. As she started to relax, giving up and let the person take her away, both hands slid to Jada's throat.

They were going to strangle her! She started thrashing violently, survival clouding any thought within her brain, but it was impossible to get free. She already had too much oxygen gone, she couldn't do anything, but let this mystery person kill her.

So she gave up. What else was there for her to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Harold Anderson

_Splash!_ Harry dove into the school pool. His day hadn't been the best, and he needed time to think.

The beach would have been better-Harry felt care free and relaxed out in the saltwater. But the pool was the closest thing to the ocean Harry could get today.

Harry sank to the bottom of the pool, holding his breath, he wrapped his hands around his knees and looked up towards the surface. It always looked odd to him-he _was_ seeing like a fish of course- the way the light cut and shifted when the surface water moved.

Harry's supply of air wasn't depleting yet, he could hold his breath for more than four minutes. Something his swimming coach praised, along with his amazing swimmign ability. Harry didn't know what it was, but he felt the most relaxed in the water, as if he could feel it shifting.

But none of this was bothering Harry. It was his nightmares. The one the night before had been gruesome.

Just as he started to think about it, he felt a wrenching pull in his gut as his vision faded and the surface of the water seemed to stretch and tunr the water into a different scene.

He was suddenly high in the air, the sun heating his bare back as he looked down, his stomach flipping around. Harry had to be over 300 feet up in the air, or at least as tall as the Empire State Building, though he'd never been there in real life.

The few was spectacular from so high up, trees stretched out in all directions, a highway looked like a small snake in such the large expanse of trees and hills. Where was he? What made him not notice all of this was the fact that he was _floating_ so high up in the air. It felt like he was lying on solid ground, maybe like see-through glass or some sort of observatory.

But when Harry mustered the courage to stand up, he realized it was just air. "Harold Anderson," came the gravelly voice that had been haunting his dreams for the last three months.

He spun around to see a man in a sky blue suit, he almost seemed to blend into the blue sky behind him his suit was so similar. His hair was straight and white, leathery brown skin, with stormy grey eyes and a solid build. The man towered over him and it made Harry take a few steps back, but he quickly stopped when he remembered he was walking on air that could end at any second.

The man was smiling at him as if they were old friends.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" Harry asked, swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat, and his body threatened to shiver in fear, but he forced himself to keep steady, he had to force himself not to do anything that would show this man how scared he was.

The man laughed, a cold humorless laugh, "I'm not important, but you can call me Sky. And isn't it obvious where you are? You're floating in the sky. I am deeply sorry I had to take you away from your soliditude in that pool. But I just needed your assisantance with something." The man-Sky-began to pace. If Harry hadn't been freaking out, he probably would have been laughing. It was funny how this man Sky was walking around as if he were in his home in the sky. And Sky was walking on the air as if it were tile floor.

"So Harold, how old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Harry corssed his arms, trying to act a bit more arrogant than scared. It usually kept the bullies away.

Sky snapped his fingers and Harry began to free fall. His stomach dropped and his neck whipped back, a scream escaped his throat as loud as possible. When would he hint the ground? Could he die in a vision?

Suddenly he stopped, his neck snapped back again and made his neck sore, then he began to float upward again, on his back as he tried to catch his breath. This time, Harry didn't want to stand up at all, this was starting to get dangerous. "Fifteen," he said with a shaky voice.

"Thank you. Where do you live?" Sky seemed unaffected at how close Harry had come to death. He probably didn't care as long as he got his information.

"Um, Tampa Florida."

"Do you know your father?"

"No, I live with my single mom."

"Amazing! See how easy that was?" Sky smiled, showing off white teeth, he clapped one loud ringing clap and suddenly Harry was back in the pool. His lungs were aching for air so he kicked frantically to the surface and sucked in a refreshing lung full of air.

Slowly Harry made his way to the ledge and liften himself out of the water, he walked over to this things, dripping wet. His swimming trunks clinging to his legs.

"Harry!"

He spun around, still reeling and scared fromo the vision or nightmare, or whatever you want to call it. It was Dylan and not the creepy Sky dude. Thank God.

"Hey! What's up?" Harry asked.

Dylan raced over, "Where have you been? I couldn't find you for half an hour!" He was dressed in worn blue jeans and a red v-neck tee shirt. His brown hair was uncombed, dark skin slightly sweaty and dark eyes shifting around nervously.

See, Dylan was ADHD and had serious nervous issues and got nervous and jittery when he couldn't find somethign instantly.

"I've only been down there for ten minutes," Harry frowned.

Dylan shook his head, "No, man. You were down there for half an hour. How do you do that?"

"I don't know, but one never tells a secret," Harry tried to laugh, but it was too weak to be real. But Dylan didn't notice or just decided to let it slide.

"Haha, heep your secrets, Harry. Come on, you've got to get home," Dylan grabbed Harry's water slick arm and pulled him towards the exit of the pool yard.

Harry grabbed his towel and clothes quickly. He had on a par of real swimming trunks lucky, and not those flimse little Speedos. So when Dylan pulled Harry out of the sidewalk, he wasn't embarassed.

Harry dried his torso off and put on his tee shirt. He pulled out his cell phone and glaned at the time. He _had_ been underwater for over half an hour because it was already 3:30 p.m. How had he stayed underwater so long? Why had that man in his vision been asking his such personal questions? Now Harry was fully confident that it had been real, not just his crazy imagination. Harry didn't have any answers to his questions and there was no chance for him to find out. So he wasn't going to try.

When Harry got home, he got in the shower so he could wash the clorine out of his shaggy blond hair.

"Harry!" His mom, Anna, shouted through the door, "Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah!" He replied as he rinsed out his shampoo, "I'll do it when I get out! What are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken! I'll start the grill but eill you cook the food?" Anna asked.

Harry shut off the water, "Yeah," he said in a quieter voice now that there wasn't as much noise. Anna often saiif that Harry was an amzing cook but he didn't believe it. His food was normal. Harry watched the steam in the bathroom dissapate and quickly changed.

Once he was finish and put the chicken on the grill, standing to the side of the grill, he looked at his back yard. They were lucky, he knew, Anna had a steady job. Harry worked part-time at Publix and on some weekends would mow neighbor's lawns and get some extra cash if they were behind on the morgage.

Harry's father had left them when he was too young to think, but when he thought hard, he could see a white tooth smile and sea green eyes smiling down at him. They weren't usually attatched to a face and when he would ask his mom, she would change the subject or say something like, "I'll tell you when you're older." But Harry was old enough and he got even more curious as the years passed.

Something rustled in the bushes nearby, pulling Harry out of his thoughts as he checked on the chicken. He took the rustle to be a squirrel. Jut as soona s he dismissed his thoughts, someone jumped out and tackled him into the grass.

Harry's instincts kicked in, he let their momentum continue to carry him up and over his attackr. Harry landed on the attacker's chest. THen man threw a punch, and Harry got knicked on the chin. Dazed it gave the man another chance and he tried to get out from under Harry, but Harry recovered quicker and pinned him, looking downa t his face.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man looked disfigured in the darkness, so Harry had a hard time seeing him.

"Your worst nightmare," the shadow said, before something sharp slammed into his back, just above his right shoulder, throwing Harry against the fence with so much force he was dazed and fell to the floor.

It felt like a needle was wedged into his back and he cried out in pain.

The shadow stood, chuckling darkly. A long tail-like thing followed behind it. What was it?

"Harry!" At the sound of his own name, Harry spun in the direction it had come from, to see Dylan jumping over the fence with grace a long, shiny looking stick in his right hand.

Harry couldn't reply, whatever had stabbed him in the back was maing his head spin and hallucinate.

Dylan ran up to the man-thing and slashed at it with his stick. But it wasn't a stick. It was a bronze sword.

how had Dylan gotten a hand on a sword? Why was he killing this guy? And what was going on with Harry?

_Have I been poisoned?_ Harry thought, with a jolt of fear, his vision was unfocused and he couldn't get it to focus again. God what was going on? Dylan lunged at the monster thing once again, his sword flying towards it's head, but a deadly projectile was shot out at him, and Dylan had to dodge or be impaled by it. Harry deperately wanted to help his friend, but he couldn't.

He was too dizzy. In one last attempt he threw himself onto the man's back, getting another projectile in the stomach. But Harry was numb to the feeling, the man collapsed under him and Dylan jumped forward, his sword already in motion as it cut of the things head. The monster turning into dust underneath Harry.

But he didn't feel it, or much of anthing ad he fell forward, passed out at Dylan's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Nightmares Come to Life... YAY!

The pounding on the door made Jada bolt up, gasping for breath. She could feel an ache in her throat from those hands that had been wrapped around it.

It was almost as if the dream had been real.

That thought sent a shiver down Jada's spine. Just the thought of her being strangled scared her, again she was not use to being scared easily.

"Jada! Get your lazy ass downstairs! It's time to get up!' her younger brother, Chris, shouted through the door. He was a little jerk and sometimes is attitude made Jada want to slap him into next week. She had two younger brothers, Chris (13) and Dustin (11) an older sister Kristan (19), who was away at college in New York and a three year old sister, Janessa. Leaving Jada to try and fend for herself in this house of people that felt like strangers to her.

Wasn't a family suppose to know each other? Spend time doing _family_-like things? Not acting as if Jada didn't exist or she was carrying the plague. But Kristan had always seemed to understand how Jada felt, and she use to let her tell Kristan how she felt.

But now, Jada had barely spoken to Kristan in a year unless she came down for Thanksgiving, Spring Break or Christmas. And even when she did, Kristan was still too caught up in reuniting with the rest of the family and didn't get any time with Jada, unless she stayed and slept in Jada's room.

Sometimes, Jada suspected that her family_ tried_ to keep Kristan away from her. As if Jada_ were_ the plague and not just a depressed, wild teenager that needed guidance.

Jada groaned and tried to get rid of the sluggishness that had taken over her body. It was hard, but somehow she developed the will to wake up and stumble into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Jada went downstairs, dressed in a pair of cargo pants, a black tank-top and a purple and black plaid shirt over, unbuttoned and a pair of ratty black Converse, she was greeted by a mess made by Dustin when he had accidentally spilled his chocolate milk all over the floor before the refridgerator.

Her mom, Maria, wasn't there, so she couldn't yell at him for making a mess. Chris and Jada's father, Shane, were having a shouting match in the living room over what Chirs was wearing to school. Everyone knew that Chris always won, wearing the coolest trends. Sagging skinny jeans, t-shirts, Jordans and all of the other cool things Jada was sure not to pay attention to.

Jada rubbed her temples, a pounding headache already setting in for the day. She grabbed some cereal from the cuboard when she was greeted with the sight of an empty box of _Lucky Charms_. It was _her_ breakfast cereal and _everyone_ knew that. So why wasn't it there?

"MOM! _Where_ is the _Lucky Charms_?" Jada shouted and shut the door.

"Sorry, Jada, but there was none left and Janessa wanted some, so I gave her the rest," her mom came walking into the kitchen, Janessa on her hip. Maria was a tall woman, at around 5'9" with black rimmed glasses and a pretty face that seemed worn with stress. She was around 39 and before she'd had Jada there was a lot of pregnacy difficulties, with both Jada and Kristan, at least that was what Shane and Maria told Jada.

Jada rolled her eyes behind her mother's back and went to grab a glass of milk. But when she opened the fridge there was no milk left. Her day was getting better and better.

When Jada arrived at school, she was not greeted, nobody came up to her, but a few people turned away to whisper something into their neighbor's ear. Probably something about Jada being a freak or something. She had just been transferred to this school, the last public school in Miami Florida that would take her.

The only reason she was there was because of her math, science and language arts ability, it was one of the _best_ public high of the students here were rich or got in on a scholarship like Jada had. But what really had seemed to irk her fellow students was her background. She'd been transferred to a new school every year her entire life, from either fights, hallucinations or 'vandalism' though Jada had never vandalized anything.

But nobody could prove it and now-a-days Jada was always considered to be lying. So she didn't care if she got expelled anymore, it was her new normal. Though it sucked to instantly be branded a freak or troublemaker.

School past pretty much uneventfully, and as soon as Jada had relaxed for her mile walk home, someone plowed into her form behind. Jerking around she said, "Watch where you're going, ass-" the word died in her throat when she was Nick riding by on his BMX bike.

"What were you saying, freak?" He asked, spinning his bike around, and leaving a skid mark on the sidewalk.

Nick was one of the most popular kids in school, he was handsome and friendly around the other populars, though his true personality was instant ass-hole. "N-Nothing," Jada stuttered, whenever someone addressed her so directly with such an evil look in their eyes it made Jada stutter, and she hated it. She knew she was tougher than this, but it didn't seem to want to show whenever she was in front of this boy.

Nick gave her a sneer, twisting his handsome features into something gruesome, "Exactly, freak, now shut up and mind your own business."

That made fury boil up inside of her and her hands clench on her backpack straps, "Why don't you?" She snapped. Nick just laughed, and sent her a chilling look with his steely blue eyes.

"Don't try me, bitch, I'll get you," Nick said and spun on his bike once again, taking off down the sidewalk. God, Jada hated Nick with all of her heart. She hated a lot of things, but Nick was up there on that list of hate.

As she walked someone bumped her shoulder as the person skipped by. It was a girl, that stopped and began walking next to her. She had dirty blond hair that was curly and pulled back in a loose ponytail, she was taller than Jada by about half a foot, she hadchocolate brown eyes and a friendly enough smile. Which put Jada on defense almost instantly, and the way the girl was dressed she looked like a popular.

"Who're you?" Jada finally asked, when she realized the girl wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm Tayler, nice to meet you too," she rolled her eyes, but it was softened by the smile she gave Jada. Who, in effect, narrowed her light colored eyes.

"Jada. What do you want?" She asked, being a bit rude.

"What was Nick talking to you about?" Tayler asked, something crept into her voice for a second but Jada didn't know what it was because it was gone before she could place it. Curiousity? Protection? Suspicion?

Suddenly Nick came skidding back on his bike, riding straight for them, his legs pumping quickly. Jada was sure he would swerve around Tayer and her and yell back profanities but he didn't and Tayler had to push Jada out of the way so neither of them got trampled.

Tayler caught Jada's eyes, "What the heck was that?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Jada said, her heart was pounding with adrenaline.

"He's coming back," then Tayler's expression changed suddenly as she looked at Nick as he came racing back. "Come on, lets get out of here," she added, her voice was more serious and business like now as she pushed Jada.

"What's going on?" Jada asked as Tayler walked at a brisk pace across the street using long strides so Jada ad to trot to keep up with her.

"That boy isn't Nick, he have to get out of here," Talyer concieted finally as the hit the opposite sidewalk and she began to jog down the street, she reached into her backpack and came out with a bronze dagger in her hand.

Jada's stutter returned, "W-where did that come from?"

"My bag, come on, we need to get out of here," Talyer's eyes scanned their surroundings, but suddenly a loud screech came from above.

Tayler glanced up fast, and cursed under her breath in a language Jada didn't understand. Latin? How did Tayler know Latin?

Deciding it could wait until later, Jada rushed on and they continued on down the street towards Jada's house. No cars passed and there didn't seem to be anyone on the roads, it was as if this small stretch of street had been abandoned.

"Come on," Tayler grabbed Jada by her upper arm as she looked up and they began to run full out. Luckly Jada was in pretty good shape from soccer and basketball season so she could stay close behind Tayler who continued to pull on her arm to go faster. They began to turn the corner when a gigantic hawk-like bird landed in front of them.

The bird towered over them both at over 6 feet tall standing on it's bird legs, it's wings were spread wide at over a thirty foot length as if to block Tayler and Jada from continuing on. It's feathers were a golden oragne color and it's eyes were cold and amber. It was here for one thing, and that was to kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Camp watcha-ma-call-it

Harry's eyes flew open at the low murmur of his mother's voice, "What happened?"

He frowned, light was seeping in through the curtains. But hadn't he just been cooking chicken for dinner? What had happened between that time period?

When he realized he was lying on his living room couch, shirtless and sweating, he glanced down. His stomach was wrapped in ace-bandages, and a small blossoming red dot came from the left of his belly button. Harry shifted on the couch, taking a sharp intake of breath as his stomach rolled and a stab of pain shot up trough his stomach and back.

"I don't know what happened, Anna. One minute there was no evidence of any monsters within five miles, then suddenly the manticore was there, attacking Harry. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. At least the manticore only fired paralizing projectiles." The voice was Dylan's, but Harry didn't understand half of what he said. Manticore? Paralizing projectiles? Monsters?

Anna made a strangling noise in theback of her throat, "It's okay, Dylan, but I think it's time," she sounded bleak and depressed. "He needs to be safe, we've been trying to protect him, but over the years it's just been getting worse. I'll drive you to New York tomorrow."

"Anna, we can use the Mist, we can-"

"Dylan, we've done that before, it'll only get worse, we can't hide him any longer. You have to take him to Camp," Anna stated, though her voice was determined, it held a sense of certanty that something bad was going to happen.

"Okay, I'll take him," Dylan said, Harry heard their footsteps walking back into the living room. He peeled his sweaty skin from the leather couch and sat up slowly, body aching.

"HARRY!" Dylan smiled down at him, as if he hadn't heard any of the tense conversation between Anna and Dylan.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice was hoarse and raspy and even he didn't recognize it.

Dylan frowned, "You don't remember?" Harry shook his head, and Dylan sat down next to him. Maybe Harry could see if he would tell him the truth, Dylan placing an arm around his shoullders carefully, "A burglar jumped the fence, he stabbed you, and ran off."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? Mom, wouldn't you have wanted that?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow at her across the room. Anna's eyebrows came together in a concerned frown at him, as she twisted her hands together.

"I'm a certified nurse, I know what I am doing," She said in a quiet whispy voice.

Harry gave her a closer look, her eyes were red. Had she been crying? Swallowing his care for her, Harry turned to Dylan, "Why are you lying?" He felt his jaw twitch as the anger began to rise within him.

"Lying?" Dylan frowned, "You bumped your head pretty hard, man, I don't think you're thinking straight."

"Sure, because it's not like I didn't just hear you call that thing that attacked me a manticore. Whatever the hell that is!" His words dripped with sarcasm as he stood up, glaring at Dylan. Harry's back and stomach where the monster's projectile's had hit burned badly when he stood so quickly, but he held back the feeling, letting it fuel his anger. Why were they lying to him?

"Sorry, I was just trying to delay the inevatable. Your scent only gets stronger when you learn more," Dylan said, his voice was softer and he rubbed his eyes in defeat.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? I think I deserve to know since I helped you kill that thing last night," Harry added, sitting back down carefully.

Dylan took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm only going to tell you what you need to know. It's safer that way. Here we go."

"You know how there's all of these stories about Greek gods coming down and having affirs with mortals, right? Like Hercules, Jason, Perseus, and all of that?" When Harry nodded Dyan continued, "Well its true, the gods do come down and have affairs with mortals. Your mother had you with a god."

Harry was dumbstruck, he sat back and glanced at his mother. This wasn't possible, was it? Harry watched his mother in a different way. He'd never questioned his beliefs in who controlled everything. He'd never been asked to question it. He didn't know if he believed in God or multiple, Harry had never actually thought about.

"If I'm supposidly a decendant of a god who is it?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"That I can't tell you for your own protection and I don't actually know, though I havemy suspicions. When we get to Camp Half-Blood your father will claim you, hopefully and you'll be put in your cabin. You'll train to protect yourself from monsters and all that for the summer. Then you'll either come home or become a year-rounder." Dylan continued.

"How am I suppose to believe this?" Harry asked. Even though his resolve was already breaking, he could feel it in his gut that Dylan was telling the truth. Though Dylan had never been the best at lying.

"You have dyslexia and ADHD right? Your dylexic because your brain is hardwired for a different language. Greek. You're ADHD because you're hyper-aware of things, something that can keep you alive when you fight."

Harry frowned, rubbing his chin, as if he had a beard. He didn't of course and he was trying to grow one. There was only a slight shade of blond but it was noticable.

"Sure, I'll believe you. Where is this camp again?"

"New York, we're driving up tomorrow." Anna spoke up, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, as if she were ready to defend herself if Harry protested, "We have to get you there safely and as soon a possible."

Again, Harry frowned. All of the way across the United States? What?

He could ask more questions later. Right now I had to go to sleep, my head was pounding.


End file.
